


Bulletproof. Armless.

by Keiya, merde



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Gen, Skank Kurt Hummel, Straight Blaine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiya/pseuds/Keiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merde/pseuds/merde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под синим рукавом у Курта, под белым у Блейна – две татуировки. Они столкнулись бы, если б не два слоя ткани и пропасть между Куртом и Блейном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof. Armless.

_Вдвоем – присядем у порога, чтоб остаться в живых,  
Но ты меня не трогай, ни о чем не проси,   
Я забываю все, что будет ждать меня здесь.  
Николай Савин, Трасса номер один_

1.  
Курт кутается в рубашку отца как в погребальный саван, трёт глаза ярко-красной клетчатой фланелью.   
Курт думает: «Как это иронично». Как же это, блядь, иронично, что из всех вещей, которые Курт клялся никогда в жизни не носить, он выбрал именно фланелевую рубашку отца.   
Он натягивает кепку на лоб, чтобы закрыть выбритые виски, торчащие пряди волос. Курт проводит рукой по приборной панели, рулю, тяжело вздыхает. Его первая машина, его лучшая машина.   
Он заправляет полный бак бензина, который ни за что не изъездит. Ехать на своей машине будет слишком накладно: Навигатор жрёт бензин как танк, около двадцати литров на сто километров в городском цикле.   
Глаза Курта жжёт, он зло вытирает невыступившие слёзы манжетами рубашки, натягивает рукава до самых костяшек кулаков. Курт складывает руки на груди, словно обороняется от самого себя, защищает грудную клетку и сердце, чтобы не задеть лёгкие и не прорубить рёбра.   
Наверное, весь салон машины кричит о том, что она принадлежит (принадлежала) Курту: мятная жвачка и дикое смешение половины известных жанров в музыкальных дисках, кабели от айфона и айпода, которые нужно забрать с собой (Курт делает пометку на полях: «Не забыть»), наушники, рюкзак на пассажирском сидении и скетчбук, идеальная чистота и мармеладные мишки в бардачке.   
Курт хватает бутылку воды, шоколадку и скетчбук, аккуратно укладывает в рюкзак к остальным вещам. Солнце в Лайме плавит окна машины и кепку Курта, и Курт чувствует, что если останется ещё ненадолго, то не уедет никогда, останется в Лайме навечно, немой и ненужный.   
(«Немой, не мой, не свой, не твой», твердит сквозь зубы Курт).  
Курт оглядывается в машине последний раз, говорит:   
– Детка, я буду так по тебе скучать.   
Называть свою машину «деткой», наверное, немного слишком, думает Курт, совсем в манере парней-натуралов, повёрнутых на тачках и первой части Форсажа.   
Курт хлопает дверью, смотрит, как машина мигает фарами с нажатием на кнопку блокировки дверей, убирает свой ключ в рюкзак, кладёт как можно дальше.   
Курт написал поперек стола Блейна розовым маркером: «Я здесь», и это – почти самая гнусная его ложь.   
Монетки в таксофоне звенят и ударяются друг о друга, бегут наперегонки, едва ли не так же быстро, как его мысли. Три гудка, и Курт думает положить трубку, когда голос его отца медленно вскрывает ему перепонки.   
– Эй, пап, – зовёт Курт. – Заберёшь машину с парковки, той, что у города, ладно? Запасной ключ в моей комнате на столе.   
Бёрт молчит, и Курт умоляет себя не реветь, умоляет не вспоминать, что и зачем оставляет, куда и к чему собирается.   
– Я не одобряю этого, – говорит отец в конце концов.   
«Я не одобряю этого» как крик «Не уезжай никуда, останься тут, сиди у меня на шее, только не уезжай, только останься живым».  
Бёрт волнуется так, как будто Курт отправляется на верную смерть. Курт не волнуется по той же причине.   
– Я буду в порядке, па. Всегда в порядке, ты знаешь.   
– Присылай мне фотографии каждой новой татуировки, не связывайся с плохой компанией. Не связывайся ни с кем. Убегай, если будут предлагать наркотики, убегай, если незнакомые мужчины будут предлагать тебе конфеты, не покупай пылесосы в переходах, Курт…  
Курт тихо смеётся, сквозь свои почти-слёзы, почти с облегчением.   
– Пап, ты правда думаешь, что будет так легко найти наркотики?   
– Ты знаешь, что я думаю, – Бёрт ворчит, и Курт думает только о том, как будет скучать.   
– Ты лучший отец в мире, – таксофон глотает ещё монетку, ещё, ещё, ещё.   
– Я знаю. Это написано на моей кружке, которую ты подарил мне на день отца. На шести кружках, которые ты подарил мне на день отца, вообще-то.   
– Мне хотелось, чтобы ты знал, – молчание висит по телефонным проводам, разносится эхом по километрам меди. – Забери машину чуть позже, пожалуйста. Там в бардачке остались мармеладные мишки, отдай Финну. Блейн, наверное, придёт сегодня или завтра, если будет истерить – отправь на улицу отдышаться, скажи, что я в комнате оставил кое-что для него. Ещё насчёт машины, кстати. В ней нужно будет поменять масло, я думаю. Не разрешай Финну даже прикасаться к ней! Никому не разрешай.   
– Это я тут автомеханик, – говорит Бёрт в итоге, Курт чувствует его улыбку. – Удачи, сынок. Звони, хорошо?   
Курт прислоняется головой к стенке кабинки, зло вытирает лицо рукавом: рубашка отца ему безнадёжно большая, его джинсы безнадёжно протёрты на коленях, сам он не менее безнадёжно потерян.   
Курт знает, что он не будет звонить.   
– Я люблю тебя, пап.   
Курт не отправляет последнюю смску Блейну, это правда почти бессмысленно. На трассе, пустой и пыльной, ему пробивает затылок прямым солнечным лучом, и Курт голосует.   
Мужчина в старой серебристой хонде спрашивает его:   
– Куда тебе, парень?   
Курт впервые в жизни не знает, что ответить.   
– До третьей звезды, направо и прямо до Нью-Йорка.   
Водитель говорит:   
– Четыре пополудни, со звёздами небольшой недобор.   
Курт усаживается на заднее сиденье, ставит рюкзак рядом с собой.   
– Всё нормально, – говорит Курт, – я покажу дорогу. Я вижу звёзды почти всегда. 

2\.   
Если сидеть на корточках в темноте, закрыв лицо ладонями, перестаёшь чувствовать что-либо, кроме затекающих ног.   
Курту кажется, что с его кожи срывается лёгкий белёсый пар, тонко льётся в тёмный промороженный воздух. Его куртка, конечно же, из последней коллекции, и она отлично подчёркивает линию его плеч. Какая горечь, что всё это не делает её теплей, хоть самую чуточку.   
Курт вздыхает сквозь ладони, согревает пальцы, нечаянно вспоминает, как в Лайме его пару раз накрывало – ему раз за разом казалось, что от его рук воняет тошнотной кислятиной, и он мылил, мылил, мылил руки и изводил потом галлоны крема на пересушенную кожу.   
Забавно, что это началось после появления Тины – он ведь её так и не коснулся.   
Холодно, холодно, холодно.  
– Леди Хаммел, – говорит над ним Сантана.  
Курт поднимает голову, с неё падает капюшон, и свист Сантаны бичом вспарывает воздух. Курт представляет, что она видит – розовая кривая челка, выбритый висок, глаза, утонувшие в размазавшейся чёрной подводке.   
– Похоже, я больше не смогу тебя так звать, – говорит Сантана, протягивая ему руку. – Ты теперь больше «Дрянная девчонка Хаммел». Спорю, тебя возьмут работать в «Грязный Койот».   
Курт встаёт и подхватывает с грязной ступеньки, где ютился, рюкзак. Накидывает его одной лямкой на плечо.   
– Как Бриттани? – буднично спрашивает Сантана, поднимаясь по лестнице впереди него, Курт следит за тем, как отблёскивают в неверном свете заоконных фонарей её высокие лаковые сапоги.   
– Жива, цела, радужный единорог, – отзывается Курт и молчит о том, как её спокойную улыбку прошивала игольная тоска, когда Бриттани записывала ему этот адрес.   
На крайний случай.   
Несколько убийственно, что крайний случай настал так скоро.   
– Хорошо. – Краткость сестра таланта и непорочно зачатая дочь боли.   
Сантана пускает его в душ и кормит дерьмовым ужином – ей не приходилось готовить до Нью-Йорка. Курт обещает сделать завтра блинчики на завтрак, и Сантана спрашивает:  
– А на ужин?  
Курт молчит и теребит губу. Он хочет её проколоть.   
В случае замешательства пройдитесь пальцами по миллиметровому ёжику волос на виске. В случае острой тоски поводите подушечками по изгибам татуировки. В случае ностальгии потяните за один из пирсингов.   
В случае желания вернуться – просто ложитесь и терпите.   
Сантана провожает его через три дня и говорит:  
– Хаммел, если ты посмеешь не вернуться, я натравлю на тебя балерин из НЙАДИ. Они изнемогают от бешенства матки.   
Курт обнимает её. Её представления о заботе пугающе близки ему.   
Он ссыпается по ступенькам, словно не выдержит в доме больше ни секунды.

3.  
«О, смотрите, Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Именно с него всем на всех наплевать», – набирает Курт и отправляет фотографию в инстаграм.   
Третье тысячелетие – продукция Эппл есть даже у бездомных.  
Хостел или вписка, думает Курт. Хостел или вписка.   
Он прячется от смеси дождя и ветра в телефонную будку. Подумав, толкает в узкую щель карточку.   
Он не звонит Блейну с мобильника. Блейн вообще не в курсе, что тот всё ещё существует.  
Мокрое стекло морщится каплями. Густые тоскливые гудки – всхлипы, отделённые друг от друга.   
Курт рассматривает ногти с облупившимся лаком. Суёт безымянный в рот, зубами соскребает остатки лака, сплёвывает.  
Гудки; наверное, урок. Курт дождётся, пока звонок отключится сам, и перезванивать не станет.   
Он размышляет, что будет, если он, мокрый и грязный, ввалится в ближайший салон, без спросу сядет в кресло, шикарно сложив ноги, и потребует:  
– Маникюр цвета ёбаной фуксии. Не ёбаную не предлагать.   
Курт готовится к щелчку и бесконечному гудению после него. Стекло запотевает от его дыхания, он трогает его губами – влажное, холодное, идеально гладкое.   
– Алло!   
У Блейна встревоженный голос – как будто горячая вода в ванне, и пузырьки щекотно бегут по коже.   
Конечно, кто ещё звонит из таксофонов.  
– Привет.   
И дальше Курт молчит.   
Важен сам факт звонка, а не то, что они друг другу скажут.  
– Где ночуешь сегодня?  
– У Эллы. Или у Майлы. Или у Джека. Ещё не определился. – Курт теребит колечко в носу.   
– У тебя есть деньги на хостел?  
– Конечно.   
Треть из таких «конечно» – ложь. Половина из оставшихся значит «есть, но я не планирую их использовать».   
По улице, наплевав на дождь, идёт тощая кошка. Курт следит за ней.   
Нет никакой разницы, что отвечать, когда Блейн задаёт вопросы.   
Чего ты хочешь добиться, спрашивал Блейн тогда, когда они сидели вдвоём на крыльце, два чистеньких милых мальчика. В чём цель.   
Я просто хочу перестать.   
Перестать – что?  
Перестать всё.   
Блейн придвинулся ближе. Их плечи соприкоснулись.   
Под синим рукавом у Курта, под белым у Блейна – две татуировки. Они столкнулись бы, если б не два слоя ткани и пропасть между Куртом и Блейном.   
Блейн спрашивает всё меньше и меньше с каждым разом, и Курт ему честно благодарен за это. Придумывать новую версию «спасибо, всё нормально» изрядно утомляет.  
Сама идея рассказывать правду – кажется бредовой и пугает до чёртиков. Роман Стивена Кинга, а не идея.   
В общем-то, ему не впервой с такими.   
Выбрей висок, заведи новый инстаграм и свали из дома.  
Сэр, не желаете бездомность, сэр? Последний сезон, очень подойдёт к вашим глазам и кедам цвета асфальтовой безнадёжности.  
Да, спасибо, я беру.   
– Самое смешное, что мне стало легче, – говорит Курт в трубку, перебивая Блейна. – Великий фаллический символ Америки передаёт тебе привет.   
– Зачем мне его привет, я натурал, – смеётся Блейн.   
– Отлично, оставлю себе, – соглашается Курт.   
– Какие планы?   
Курт прикидывает.  
В Калифорнию стопом, на границу с Мексикой зайцем в грузовом вагоне, пешком добрести до Бронкса. В любом порядке.   
– Пара прослушиваний вечером, на Бродвей, – он тянет себя за отросшую чёлку, с неё течёт на ладонь.  
– Ладно, – говорит Блейн, и Курту становится стыдно, больно, и наплевать.  
– Пока, – говорит он, и шарахает трубкой по автомату.   
За окном дождь.

4.  
На крыльце они были похожи на двух нахохливших воробьёв: мокрые с головы до ног и практически простуженные. От геля на волосах Блейна остались одни воспоминания: от влажности его волосы завивались ещё сильнее обычного (Курт испытывал какую-то дикую гордость из-за чувства причастности к тайной кудрявости Блейна, как будто знал, что по полнолуниям он становится оборотнем или втайне является Бэтменом, всё это добавляло неопределённый процент крутости к их дружбе).   
Тогда Блейн сказал, что им нужно что-то общее, одно на двоих (как будто дружбы и пончиков не хватало для вечных сердечных воспоминаний и вечной неутихающей ностальгии), что нельзя будет показывать никому другому.   
Позже Курт в очередной раз ловит себя на мысли, перед сколькими пассиями Блейн уже засветился татуировкой, от скольких он отмахнулся своим сухим «Неважно», потому что Курт так и делает, или так и делал бы.   
Курт неделю носился с эскизами и набросками, пока не подходило абсолютно ничего, и Курт говорил: «Я не знаю, что это должно быть, но я узнаю, когда увижу».  
Курт был уверен, что это должно быть что-то дико символичное, ужасно глубокое в своём смысле, что будет понятно только им, и это не надпись «Мужество» (к этому варианту они возвращались около тысячи раз).   
– Соловей и Роза?   
– Слишком трагично. Ты не Студент, я не Соловей, и это не действует ни в одну сторону.   
– Песни Пласибо?   
– Нет, Блейн.   
Курт рисовал воробья и соловья тысячу раз в скетчбуке и на полях тетрадей.   
В один день Блейн смотрит Курту в глаза и говорит: «Это то что нужно». Вроде: «Это то, что я хочу видеть на своём теле и думать о тебе».  
Блейн выбирает фразу «Дом там, где моё сердце».  
Курт говорит: «И мы никогда там не были». Это не хуже, чем «Любовь разорвёт нас на части», по мнению Курта. 

5\.   
Блейн наудачу звонит Курту на мобильный, и Курт поёт ему все нью-йорские горькие дороги, прожжённые шоссе, на которых он никогда не был, чужую любовь и нежность. У Курта чуть срывается голос, когда он допевает: «Кто будет любить тебя? Кто будет за тебя бороться?». Творчество Birdy внезапно слишком глубоко в структуре их взаимоотношений. Он касается татуировки кончиками пальцев и знает, что Блейн делает то же самое.   
– Надеюсь, – говорит Курт, – ты сейчас прижимаешься к плечу своей долбанной подружки, тебе тепло и уютно. Мина, или Лина, или как её зовут.  
– Даже не притворяйся, – бормочет Блейн в трубку, – что ты не знаешь, как её зовут.   
И самый ужас в том, что Курт действительно знает, как её зовут, как она любит Блейна (скорее, фанатеет от него и возводит в культ Курта Кобейна), Курт знает в.с.ё. И лучше бы не знал, серьёзно.   
– Ты знал, – полусонно спрашивает Блейн, – что в школе все думали, что мы спим друг с другом?  
– Мы правда спали вместе, – говорит Курт, пытаясь найти зажигалку. – У нас была одна комната в общежитии Далтона, фактически, это можно назвать «спать вместе», хоть и в очень извращённом смысле.   
– Ты понял.   
– Я понял. Я гей, ты – нет, но до этого никому не было дела, пока мы тусовались вместе. Ложись спать, Блейн. Обними свою возлюбленную одной рукой, вторую подложи под щёку, или что ты там обычно делаешь, и засыпай. Потому что своей болтовней со мной ты разбудишь её, и тогда вам придётся снова заниматься своим неловким подростковым сексом, зажимаясь под одеялом и выключая свет.   
Курт понятия не имеет, откуда в нём столько внезапного раздражения, когда Блейн бормочет «люблю» вместо «пока» и отключается, чтобы наконец заснуть.   
Курт не отвечает: «Я тебя тоже», потому что в этом нет никакого смысла.   
Сантана заходит в его комнату полуголая, ища свою блузку, находя её, садится рядом с Куртом и долго молчит.   
– У Бландерсона тоже есть такая?   
Курт кивает.   
– И что она значит?   
Курт пожимает плечами.   
– Если очень примерно, то всё.   
– Мне всегда казалось, – бросает Сантана напоследок, целуя его в щёку, – что в тайне от всех вы трахаетесь.   
Самое ужасное в слухах обо мне, думает Курт, это то, что они никогда не оказывались правдой.   
Соловей на его плече кричит: «Мы никогда не найдём дом, мы никогда не найдём дом, мы никогда не были там».

6\.   
Дорога развёртывается перед ним как фанатская дуделка, пыльная и пустая.   
Прости, парень, мне нужно поворачивать, сказал ему предыдущий водитель.   
Прости, парень, но по этой трассе машины ходят раз в сутки, если повезёт. Хочешь, отдам тебе бутерброд.  
И Курт идёт, не пытаясь голосовать.  
В своей голове он пишет Блейну очередное письмо. Они всегда бесконечные и прерывистые, как кардиограмма в реанимации.   
Здравствуй, Блейн, после того, как я забил себе левую голень, мне лучше, Блейн. После того, как я проколол себе ухо в четвёртый раз – стало настолько легче, ты не поверишь, Блейн.   
Курт проговаривает в своей голове фразу за фразой, зная, что его рука застынет над бумагой или клавишами, зависнет, как клюв чайки над рыбой.   
Знаешь, Блейн, в определённый момент ты просто доходишь до пограничного столба – в книжках их рисуют полосатыми, почему? – а на столбе табличка «Далее – одиночество». И ты идёшь дальше. Там целый новый мир за этим столбом, Блейн.   
Нет никакого нового мира, говорит ему внутренний голос. Тень Курта скользит по крошащейся подмёрзшей земле, чёткая и невесомая.  
Да, я знаю, но звучит симпатично.   
Курт суёт руки в карманы толстовки, ёжится. Стоит ослепительный солнечный холод, ветер дерёт глаза.   
Я пишу тебе сто строчек в день, и все – в своей голове, Блейн. Видишь, как я борюсь за экологию? Леса Амазонки в безопасности.  
Позади Курта раздаётся тарахтение, и он поворачивается, вскидывает руку, голосуя – и продолжает пятиться. Щурится от солнца.  
Машина – измученный внедорожник – обгоняет его и тормозит через десять метров.   
Курт бежит к ней.

7.  
Лайма душит Курта, прихватывает когтями за плечи, обхватывает горло узорным платком, на котором крупными буквами написано его имя рядом с фразой «Здесь нет места для тебя». Вот там место для огромной мечты Блейна о Бродвее, вот здесь местечко для его подружки, тут – для твоего отца, там – для твоего сводного брата.   
И ничего для Курта. Курт, в общем-то, привык.   
Лайма – столица неудачников, и вот он, Курт, стоит у порога своей старой школы, в которой еле дотерпел до выпуска (дожил до выпуска, вымучил три года жизни). Расписание Блейна сохранено у Курта на телефоне, отложено в архиважную папку, заучено наизусть.   
Курт ждёт Блейна у двери кабинета истории, слушая голос старого учителя, который вёл ещё у самого Курта (Курт ловит себя на мысли, что он выпустился из школы не так давно, и, конечно, у Блейна ведут те же учителя, что и у него).   
Курт думает, как Блейн сидит на уроке истории, переглядываясь со своей подружкой, или кто она там ему, пока ему так не терпится подержаться с ней за ручку или обнять её за талию. Курт знает, потому что его Блейн обнимал за талию именно так.   
Очевидно, Блейну должен был кто-то рассказать о личном пространстве. Какая жалость, что Курт всё не успевал.   
Звонок трещит, скрипит, и ученики вылетают из классов быстрее, чем заходили в них же, Курт уверен. Ученики смотрят на него, наверное, кто-то запомнил с прошлого года (Курт не помнит ни одного из них), и Курт думает, что именно их в нём бесит больше: проколотый нос или цветная чёлка? Дырка от пирсинга в брови или чуть виднеющаяся татуировка на плече? Штанга в языке или пиджак, который стоит больше, чем их почка?   
Блейн почти проходит мимо, мечтательный, как и всегда, и Курт ловит его пальцы, тянет на себя.   
Курт не здоровается. В основном из-за того, что он не говорил Блейну «Прощай».   
Блейн обнимает его так крепко, будто Курт – моряк, пришедший из дальнего плаванья. Космонавт, чудом уцелевший после экспедиции. Парень, который проводит краш-тесты телепортов: слава Праде, его не расщепило на атомы.   
Блейн обнимает его так крепко, будто и не ждал его возращения, будто уже начал думать, что Курт заблудился в Нью-Йорке и никогда не найдёт дорогу обратно по хлебным крошкам, рассыпанным по огромным железным крыльям самолётов.   
– Так скучал, – говорит Блейн. «Скучал» – глагол в прошедшем времени. Скучал. Уже нет. Сегодня – нет.   
– Я же сказал, что приеду к ланчу, – пожимает плечами Курт. Улыбка Блейна чуть ломается, походит на болезненный изгиб в чьей-то невероятно печальной картине.   
– Ты опоздал на несколько месяцев. – «Опоздал» – глагол в прошедшем времени. Уже нет.   
– На семь, – язвит Тина из-за плеча Блейна, и Курт только чуть морщится, как от надоедливой мухи, летающей у самого носа.   
– Я писал сообщения, – оправдывается Курт.   
– Мне не пришло ни одного, – Блейн злится на него, сжимает кулаки, посылает телепатические сигналы «Ты – мудак, мудак, мудак, мудак».   
– Я зашифровывал их и слал телеграммы.   
Курт писал: «Я здесь Аб Слени».   
«Илси я живу у Элриджа».  
«Илси я так больше не могу».   
Кто виноват, что до Блейна не дошло ни одно из них. Может быть, это всё из-за того, что Курт забыл их отправить.   
– Просто остановись, – устало говорит Блейн.   
«Остановись» – глагол настоящего времени, повелительное наклонение. Остановись, потому что я от этого устал. Остановись, потому что ты переходишь все границы, парень, тут нет Рубикона. Остановись, и если можно, то прямо сейчас.   
Курт останавливается и закуривает на крыльце школы, смотря, как Блейн идёт к стоянке. Больше тут останавливать нечего. 

*  
Курт оставляет за порогом дома Блейна сигареты и собственную неуверенность. Он знает дорогу наизусть, начиная от «забраться на дерево» до «кинуть несколько маленьких камней в окно Блейна».  
Темнота оседает на плечах долгим закатом, пылью остаётся на чёлке. Блейн открывает окно и по привычке подаёт руку, еле слышно матерясь, умоляя быть тише. В комнате Блейна горит светильник, оранжевый и тёплый, на стенах висят фотографии, с которых на Курта смотрит его же лицо, моложе и счастливее, с не такими глубокими синяками под глазами, с незабитыми руками и ключицами.   
Коротко, пишет Курт на своей ладони розовым маркером, украденным со стола Блейна, мучительное ощущение бессилия и страх неуспеха. Сначала в тесте Люшера он выбрал зелёный, а потом синий, наверное, это было роковой ошибкой.   
Блейн молчит, ходит по комнате, раскладывая вещи по местам: книги к книгам, фотографии к фотографиям, Курта к пережиткам прошлого, Курта к затёртым воспоминаниям, Курта к полузабытому ощущению любви, Курта к чернилам под кожей, ненужное к ненужному, меланхолию к тонкой звенящей тоске.   
Блейн ориентируется в этой тесноте, освещаемой лишь тусклым светильником, будто только и делал всю жизнь, что по шагам запоминал, где стол и шкаф, где разбросанные вещи, на которой секунде нужно увернуться, чтобы не разбиться о стену.   
– Я принесу тебя чая, – говорит Блейн.   
Он не говорит: «Будь тут», потому что, в общем-то, больше Курту быть негде.   
Блейн уходит тихо и незаметно, и Курт всё думает, думает, что дом – это место, которое знаешь наизусть и от сердца. Сколько шагов от своей комнаты до кухни (около пятидесяти), какая скрипит ступенька (пятая снизу, справа, давно нужно было смазать), через сколько минут в душе кончится горячая вода (пятнадцать и одна вторая минуты), где поднять руку, чтобы мгновенно наткнуться на выключатель.   
И единственный, кого знает Курт так, – это Блейн.   
Курт знает, что Блейн сделает или скажет в следующую минуту, когда Блейн потянется к его руке, когда потрёт переносицу рукой, когда скажет: «Курт». Так произносить его имя умеет только Блейн, Курт понял это уже давно: устало, будто родитель нашкодившего ребёнка, отец, который всё никак не может справиться с бесконечными проделками, с придыханием после очередного «я не буду тебя целовать» от Курта (читай: я не собираюсь быть твоим гей-экспериментом), с воодушевлением, с радостью после семи месяцев разлуки, еле отдышавшись от смеха.   
Но никогда с разочарованием.   
– Я заходил в магазин, купил твоё любимое печенье, – говорит Блейн. Он ставит перед Куртом кружку с кофе, перед собой – чай. – В смысле, не сейчас заходил, вчера. Неважно, забудь.   
Блейн улыбается немного нервно, будто не хочет улыбаться вовсе.   
– Твои родители уже поняли, что я тут, – пялится Курт на печенье.   
– Ага. Проходил мимо комнаты родителей, мама крикнула и сказала передать тебе привет.   
Курт нервно смеётся.   
Он мог бы продолжать все реплики Блейна с первого его слова, договаривать за него предложения, находясь от него за три школьных коридора или за девятьсот километров.   
Воробей с плеча Блейна кричит: «Дом там, где твоё сердце».   
Блейн – его дом. И проблема только в том, что Блейн никогда не был Курта и никогда не будет.   
Они тихо поют половину ночи, и Курту неважно, что Блейну завтра в школу, что он всё ещё учится в школе, где все его друзья, где половина его жизни.   
Поэтому, думает Курт, у меня никогда не было дома, поэтому мы никогда не были там и никогда не найдём никакой «дом».   
Блейн обнимает Курта, почти плачет, Блейн говорит: «Ты всё ещё мой лучший друг». Физическая близость с Блейном ранит пополам с нежностью.   
– Ты тоже, – бормочет Курт в плечо Блейна, – ты тоже мой лучший друг. Всегда был.   
Горло жжёт от всех неспетых песен. 

8\.   
Он обнаруживает себя сидящим на барной стойке. Его ботинки местами лопнули по швам и топорщатся краями.   
Курт качает в ладони тёплый микрофон. Бармен тянется мимо него и подает воплощённому бесполому страданию высокий стакан – Курт провожает глазами его острые скулы, расчерченные тигриными полосками, шею, запечатанную штрихкодами.   
Впереди надорванно смеётся кто-то темнокожий и светлоглазый. Позади бармен мешает истерику и эйфорию – для очередного клиента.   
Курт качает в ладонях микрофон, как безропотного котенка; Курт думает, как его сюда занесло.   
Сквозь дыру на колене на него смотрит листок ядовитого плюща, вплевшегося в его кожу по велению одного из этих ребят (и его машинки, и его игл, и магии).   
– Ты вляпался, да? – спрашивает его бармен, стаканы скользят рядом с задницей Курта на стойке, словно ими жонглируют в горизонтальной плоскости.  
Курт даже не знает, какое слово выбрать.  
Да?  
Конечно?  
По самые яйца?  
– Не парься, жизнь состоит как раз в том, чтобы вляпываться и выпутываться, – говорит бармен и хлопает Курта по колену.  
– О, ну блядь, – отвечает Курт. – А я думал, тупую барменскую философию подают только в цивильных барах.  
– А если серьёзно, – бармен наклоняется к нему, его косая русая челка перечёркивает лицо выразительным слэшем, – что ты делаешь с этим?  
– По большей части, просто пытаюсь переждать.  
Курт поднимает микрофон и начинает петь.

9.  
Свидание с Адамом можно не считать свиданием, потому что Курт сбегает из почти собственной квартиры – хорошо, квартиры Сантаны, за которую он почти платит половину ренты, – на крышу.   
Курт говорит:   
– Я скоро вернусь, ладно?   
Адам – милый и приличный парень, он носит эти смехотворные шапки, поёт в хоре и не зализывает гелем волосы. Он выше Курта, и Курту непривычно поднимать голову, чтобы прислушаться к его словам, он говорит с британским акцентом, и он знает, что Курт не вернётся скоро.   
Номер Блейна срывается с пальцев привычными движениями, воздух застывает у губ Курта, и сам Курт мёрзнет – это почти нормальное состояние. Гудки дребезжат знакомой дрелью – Курт, кажется, проговорил по телефону за последний год больше, чем за всю жизнь.   
– В чём моя проблема? – выпаливает Курт. – Скажи мне, в чём моя чёртова проблема, если в гостиной сидит милый британец, которому я нравлюсь, а я мёрзну на крыше и звоню тебе? И не смей говорить, что ты занят, потому что ты обещал всегда отвечать на мои звонки.   
– Я не знаю, Курт, – говорит Блейн. – Я не знаю, в чём проблема. Может, тебе просто нравятся вещи, которые ты не можешь заполучить, а когда они у тебя появляются, то ты теряешь интерес?   
Может, думает Курт, всё дело в том, что единственный человек, который мне нравится, встречается со своей долбанной девушкой и сейчас, вероятно, прячется от неё же, пока говорит со мной.   
Может быть, думает Курт, просто что-то не так со мной.   
Скорее всего, решает Курт, что-то не так со мной.   
Он проводит свободной рукой по крыше, цепляется пальцами за бетон, рисует Блейна, Тину, их будущих детей и не рисует себя.   
– Однажды ты придёшь к чему-то, – говорит Блейн. Его голос отдаляется, словно с каждой секундой все эти провода между ними растягиваются ещё на пару миль.  
Курт представляет, что в его сердце – гитарные колки, на которые наматываются телефонные струны. Все туже и туже, и стоит задеть пальцем – пойдёт звон.   
– К какому-то выводу. К какой-то мысли, – говорит Блейн.  
– Я прихожу к сотне мудрейших выводов каждый день. Скоро издам сборник афоризмов, прислать тебе с автографом? – устало говорит Курт.  
– Да брось, ты просто снова будешь счастлив.  
Курт задыхается на этом «снова». На котором из «снова» он будет? Какой смысл ему возвращаться к «снова», если именно от него он и бежит уже десять месяцев, если его целью было не допустить это «снова»?  
– Не мой профиль.  
– У тебя отличный профиль.  
– Ага, и охуенные минеты, помнишь?  
Блейн смеётся; его смех чуть греет заледеневшие ладони.  
– Я клянусь тебе, – говорит Блейн, – ты будешь в порядке.   
– Где-то я читал, что люди, которые часто говорят «клянусь» – врут.   
Люди, которые часто употребляют личные местоимения, умирают, как хотят поговорить о себе.   
Блейн щёлкает зажигалкой, которую Курт забыл у него в комнате тысячный раз, проводит пальцами по надписи «Я здесь» на столе, по татуировке на собственной руке.   
– Когда я тебе врал? – тихо спрашивает Блейн.   
Курт кивает. Действительно неважно, говоришь ли ты вслух хоть что-то, когда разговариваешь с Блейном.   
Курт возвращается в квартиру, записка Адама на холодильнике блестит рядом с магнитами, оставшимися от прошлых хозяев. Адам пишет: «Позвони мне, когда будешь готов».   
Блейн пишет: «Мужество», и Курт с улыбкой смотрит на коврик с надписью «Добро пожаловать домой».


End file.
